happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Sleeping HTF/Gallery
Images from the series Sleeping HTF. Flash Thumbnails Gallery These thumbnails are in the order the arts were made. CuddlesS'.png|Cuddles sleeping S3-cropped.png|Toothy sleeping MimeS'.png|Mime sleeping (not to be confused with Calm HTF) PetuniaFlakyS'.png|Petunia and Flaky sleeping NuttyS'.png|Nutty sleeping (in the alleyway, supposedly due to a sugar crash) CubS'.png|Cub sleeping LiftyShiftyS'.png|Lifty and Shifty sleeping SnifflesSplendidS'.png|Sniffles and Splendid sleeping QuadSthumbnail.png|Lumpy, Lammy, Handy and Russell sleeping General Gallery This gallery only consists of content you can't see directly in the thumbnails, and the awakenings are in the next gallery. CuddlesMessage.png|The message as a marquee, telling you to try the up and down arrow keys. CuddlesDark.png|And this is the result. MimeExpl.png|Intro to the sleeping Mime story base, it was addressed towards Adam. MimeTent.png|Mime's tent house, seen in the story base. MimeInBed.png|Mime awake in bed. MimeY.png|Mime yawning. MimeSS.png|Mime snoring, revealing he actually has a voice. Leave & enter the tent and his mouth is closed again. MimeH.png|Mime awakened by the horn. PetuniaSS.png|Petunia snoring (and breathing air freshener scent). FlakyRolledAway.png|Flaky lying on her left side. (Her quills aren't supposed to be outlined with a straight line on her back, though.) NuttyCotton.png|Someone fed Nutty cotton candy at the wrong time. CubStanding.png|Cub standing in his room. CubLying.png|Cub lying on his bed. (Possible fault: How can he be identical to his standing self?) CubSWS.png|Cub sleeping (without snoring). CubSWBl.png|Cub sleeping without being covered in a blanket. His room must be heated. CubLeftSide.png|Cub on his right side (though he can't lie awake on his side in the story base). CubSSLeft.png|Cub on his right side snoring. He stays snoring if you roll him over, but his mouth temporarily closes. CubH.png|Cub awakened by the horn. PopFace1.png|Pop with a neutral facial expression. PopFace2.png|Pop with a happy facial expression (can you figure out what would get him to feel that way?) PopFace3.png|Pop with a sad facial expression (also, why is he standing in the door?) PopFace4.png|Pop with a shocked facial expression (most likely due to the effects of the horn). LiftyOnBack.png|Lifty lying on his back (but you can't make him face away). ShiftyOnBack.png|Shifty lying on his back. SnifflesYawn.png|Sniffles yawning. LammySWBF.png|Lammy sleeping with her sleep blindfold on her forehead. This is probably the silliest way you've ever seen anyone sleep. Awakenings Gallery Message of the form "You woke ____!" In most of them, the character has one eye half open and the other eye closed. The exceptions are Cub, Lumpy, Splendid and debatably Russell due to his eyepatch. CuddlesW.png|Cuddles awakened ToothyW.png|Toothy awakened; unlike Cuddles, the eye that remained closed changed its shape. MimeW.png|Mime awakened; the red tint in his eye is due to his level of sleepiness. PetuniaW.png|Petunia awakened FlakyW.png|Flaky awakened NuttyW.png|Nutty awakened CubW.png|Cub awakened; at least this picture is logical in that he's crying. LiftyW.png|Lifty awakened ShiftyW.png|Shifty awakened SnifflesW.png|Sniffles awakened SplendidW.png|Splendid awakened LumpyW.png|Lumpy awakened LammyW.png|Lammy awakened HandyW.png|Handy awakened RussellW.png|Russell awakened Other Things ChrisInHTF.png|Oh my gosh it's Chris! (Goof: coloring error in his ear) MimeCubBirthday.png|The animations of Mime and Cub sleeping are seen in the story of Adam's birthday. CubSleepingGIF.gif|A GIF image of Cub sleeping. SweetDreamsNutty.png|Aftermath of Nutty's sugar crash. ART04.png|Cub taking a nap, based off the sleeping Cub story base and improved, and in honor of a new HTF episode HandySleepingGIF.gif|A GIF image of Handy sleeping. Category:Galleries